The following U.S. patents are herein incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,509 entitled “Match book,” issued to Rahe; U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,076 entitled “Advertising Novelty,” issued to Bustamante; U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,842 entitled “Safety Match Packet,” issued to Pindell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,740 entitled “Commercial Package,” issued to Quinlan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,545 entitled, “Match Book,” issued to Roberts; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,113 entitled Handheld Matchbook-simulating Games and Gifts,” issued to Walker.
Matchbooks have been utilized for advertising and gaming purposes. The incorporated patents are examples of how matchbooks and splints are used as printable mediums. Roberts in particular was issued in 1941 and describes use of a matchbook and splints to represent “poker hands.” The poker hands are normally concealed from view so that persons acquiring the match books can compare their relative “hands” with another player after breaking the seals and thereby simulate poker gaming or some other game depending upon the character of the representations. The Walker patent which was issued in 2000, 59 years after Roberts, is a more recent example of another game that utilizes a common match book to carry out its entertainment medium.
Matchbooks are still in wide use as a giveaway at public establishments, such as casinos, restaurants and lounges. Advertising is conducted using matchbooks and matchstick carriers. A matchbook or match stick holder is effective as an advertising medium because it is typically retained by the user for longer periods of time than a flyer or brochure; therefore any message imprinted on the match book or match box is repeatedly read by the user.
The present inventor believes that lottery gaming and other casino-related games can be played using match sticks, match splints, matchbooks and matchboxes as the gaming medium; whether the match-related gaming is for actual profit, or just for entertainment and advertising purposes. If such medium were used for gaming, the user would benefit from further use of the gaming medium even if the game has expired. Advertising can accompany the game so that additional revenue can be generated from sponsors by state-managed games or casinos utilizing match holders for their over-the-counter gaming.